Yale and Christmas Surprise
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: This is a one shot...Someone very special to Morgan comes to give her a Yale and Christmas surprise…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: I am sorry if anything in this one shot is wrong. I looked the information on the internet on a Wicca sight. So I apologies if anything is wrong. But the Characters are from the Sweep Series this is a version of what it could have been like.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Someone very special to Morgan comes to give her a Yale and Christmas surprise…

* * *

**Yale and Christmas Surprise**

* * *

Morgan was a witch. She practices Wicca. After Cal's betrayal she felt lost. Her Coven had no leader. Now it was Yale one of the Wicca Holiday's that celebrated the winter solstice and Christmas. The Coven had researched what they should do for that time. But it would be the first one without a Leader. The Yale Circle would also be a Christmas party where everyone shared presents. It was being held at Robbie's house. The Yale part was for the Winter Solstice for the Witches and Christmas would follow after they did their circle. All of them agreed to do both on the 21st so they could spend the rest of the days with their families.

A week before the Yale Circle. Her friends/coven where acting strange like they were keeping something from her. But Morgan didn't care after all she had learned over the last couple of months was beginning to catch up with her. But Morgan was determined to do the Yale Circle and the Christmas Party.

So she went shopping and bought everyone a gift something special for all her coven something to do with Wicca and for her adopted family something normal. She bought a dress for the circle it was blue.

On the day of the Circle she kept herself busy doing a few Wicca things and writing in her Book of Shadows and reading her mothers. Soon Bree turned up and they both got ready. Together they got into Bree's car and to Robbie's house.

"What is going on Bree?" Morgan asks as Bree tells her to put on the blind fold

"It is a surprise. Trust us. Someone is going to start the circle. But you can't see till near the end. You'll know when", Bree tells Morgan leading her blindly into Robbie's house.

Morgan heard the voices of her friends along with a woman who had taken a sharp gasp.

"We begin lets set up the alter", the woman says

"I bring blue, silver and whites cold colours to decorate the alter", Robbie says

"I Bring Reds, Whites and Greens for the season", Raven says

"I bring candles in wintery shades of silvers and gold's"

"For Yule we also add the solar symbols Gold Discs, Yellow Candles and something bright for the Sun"

"I put Fruit and Nuts on the alter"

"I put Mistletoe on the alter"

"We put snow on the Alter and Candy Canes"

"The last item to place on the alter is bells which come from Morgan", Bree says takes the Bells from Morgan's hand and putting them on the Alter

"Has everyone done the 12 days of prays?" the woman asks, "Lets say them together in order. Everyone hold hands"

Morgan feels unfamiliar hand in hers the was comforting

"Day 1: A Pray to the Earth at Yule

_Cold and dark, this time of year,  
the earth lies dormant, awaiting the return  
of the sun, and with it, life.  
Far beneath the frozen surface,  
a heartbeat waits,  
until the moment is right,  
to spring"_

"Day 2: Sunrise Pray

_The sun returns! The light returns!  
The earth begins to warm once more!  
The time of darkness has passed,  
and a path of light begins the new day.  
Welcome, welcome, the heat of the sun,  
blessing us all with its ray"_

"Day 3: We pray to the Winter Goddess

_O! Mighty goddess, in silvery ice,  
watching over us as we sleep,  
a layer of shining white,  
covering the earth each night,  
frost on the world and in the soul,  
we thank you for visiting us.  
Because of you, we seek warmth  
in the comfort of our homes and hearths"_

"Day 4: We are counting are blessings

_I am grateful for that which I have.  
I am not sorrowful for that which I do not.  
I have more than others, less than some,  
but regardless, I am blessed with  
what is mine"_

"Day 5: We pray for the beginning of Winter

_See the gray skies overhead, preparing the way  
for the bright sun soon to come.  
See the gray skies overhead, preparing the way,  
for the world to awake once more.  
See the gray skies overhead, preparing the way  
for the longest night of the year.  
See the gray skies overhead, preparing the way  
for the sun to finally return,  
bringing with it light and warmth"_

"Day 6: We say a Sunset Pray"

_The longest night has come once more,  
the sun has set, and darkness fallen.  
The trees are bare, the earth asleep,  
and the skies are cold and black.  
Yet tonight we rejoice, in this longest night,  
embracing the darkness that enfolds us.  
We welcome the night and all that it holds,  
as the light of the stars shines down"_

"Day 7: A Nordic Yule Blessing

_Beneath the tree of light and life,  
a blessing at this season of Jul!  
To all that sit at my hearth,  
today we are brothers, we are family,  
and I drink to your health!_

_Today we do not fight,_  
_We bear no one ill will.  
Today is a day to offer hospitality  
to all that cross my threshold  
in the name of the season"_

"Day 8: A Snow Pray for Yule

_From the reaches of the north,  
a place of cold blue beauty,  
comes to us the first winter storm.  
Wind whipping, flakes flying,  
the snow has fallen upon the earth,  
keeping us close,  
keeping us together,  
wrapped up as everything sleeps  
beneath a blanket of white"_

"Day 9: We pray for the Old Gods"

_The Holly King is gone, and the __Oak King__ reigns -  
Yule is the time of the __old winter gods__!  
Hail to Baldur! To __Saturn__! To __Odin__!  
Hail to Ameratsu! To __Demeter__!  
Hail to Ra! To Horus!  
Hail to Frigga, Minerva Sulis and Cailleach Bheur!  
It is their season, and high in the heavens,  
may they grant us their blessings this winter day"_

"Day 10: A Celtic Yule Blessing

_The food is put away for the winter,  
the crops are set aside to feed us,  
the cattle are come down from their fields,  
and the sheep are in from the pasture.  
The land is cold, the sea is stormy, the sky is gray.  
The nights are dark, but we have our family,  
kin and clan around the hearth,  
staying warm in the midst of darkness,  
our spirit and love a flame  
a beacon burning brightly  
in the night"_

"Day 11: We have an Elemental Blessing

_As the earth grows colder,  
the winds blow faster,  
the fire dwindles smaller,  
and the rains fall harder,  
let the light of the sun  
find its way home"_

"And Day 12 we pray to the Sun God

_Great sun, wheel of fire, sun god in your glory,  
hear me as I honor you  
on this, the shortest day of the year.  
Summer has gone, passed us by,  
the fields are dead and cold,  
all of earth sleeps in your absence.  
Even in the darkest times,  
you light the way for those who would need a beacon,  
of hope, of brightness,  
shining in the night._

_Winter is here, and colder days coming,  
the fields are bare and the livestock thin.  
We light these candles in your honor,  
that you might gather your strength  
and bring life back to the world.  
O mighty sun above us,  
we ask you to return, to bring back to us  
the light and the warmth of your fire.  
Bring life back to earth,  
Bring light back to earth.  
Hail the sun!_

Morgan repeats all the prayers. And the woman instructs them on the others of the Yule time.

"Now say something you are thankful to have", the woman says

Everyone says something.

"I am thankful we have each other", Morgan says

"I am thankful I have my daughter Morgan back", the woman says, "Now we close the circle"

Morgan had heard that. It couldn't be. Her mother was dead and her adopted mother didn't do Wicca. The blindfold comes off Morgan's eyes and she was looking at a woman. From a picture she remembers the woman as her mother.

"Mum? You're alive?" Morgan whisperers

"I am. And I will never leave you alone again", Maeve says

"How?" Morgan asks

"A member of the Witches council saved me. They hid me to the threat was over. Oh my darling daughter I have missed you", Maeve says

"You all knew?" Morgan asks

"Yes. We been practicing what your mother taught us to do something special for you", Bree says

Morgan finds herself in her mothers arms with all her friends smiling at them.

"I love you Mum", Morgan says

"I love you too. Never doubt that for a minute", Maeve says letting Morgan go

"I think it is time to celebrate", Robbie says

"Happy Yale and Merry Christmas", Maeve says

"Happy Yale and Merry Christmas", Morgan says smiling her really first smile in weeks

Morgan had her mother back and it was Yale and Christmas. This was more than she ever dreamed off. This first Yale combined with Christmas had been one that Morgan was going to treasure for the rest of her life…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. Again I am sorry if I did something wrong. I believe in all Gods and Goddess and respect everyone's religion. So if I did something wrong I truly apologies **


End file.
